


feeling tall - height difference

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Prompt Fill, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Thor liked to feel tall.The only exception to this rule was when he was with the greener of his two boyfriends.





	feeling tall - height difference

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 yeet yeet

Thor liked to feel tall.

It made him feel strong, like he could take on anyone. It also made him feel like a protector, especially wrapping himself around Bruce and cuddling him close. 

But there was one exception to this rule, and that was when he was with Hulk.

Hulk, being Hulk, towered over everyone, and it made Thor feel safe. Which was odd, because he knew he could take care of himself and everyone else, too, but something about Hulk's presence made him feel undeniably safe. Even if Hulk did punch him at times. 

But the times when Hulk wasn't feeling punch-y, he would wrap Thor up, likely much like what Thor did to Bruce, and cuddle him close, and Thor loved it.

"What Thor thinking about?" Hulk asked with a rumble, and Thor chuckled. He was pulled close to Hulk's chest just that moment.

"How much bigger you are than me," he replied, tracing his finger along the curve of Hulk's bicep. Hulk grunted.

"That right. Thor puny. Hulk strong."

Thor rolled his eyes. "Alright, yes, Thor puny."

Hulk grunted again in approval, burying his head in the crook of Thor's neck, very reminiscent of the way Bruce always did - although not fitting quite as well as the smaller of the two. "But Hulk love Thor."

"Thor love Hulk too, big guy."

"Why Thor thinking how big Hulk is?" 

"It makes me feel safe," Thor replied, running a hand through Hulk's hair. Hulk snorted.

"Hulk is strong! Hulk protect puny god!" Hulk crowed triumphantly, before pausing. "Thor not feel safe with puny Banner?"

"No, I do. I can protect myself. And I usually like to be the tallest in the room, simply because I like to feel tall and strong. I'm sure you know how that feels. But you're one of the few people I don't mind being smaller than."

Hulk didn't seem to have a reply for that, just pulled Thor closer until it felt like his spine might snap. "Hulk be strong for puny god," he grumbled, and Thor rolled his eyes again.

"Like I said, I can protect myself."

"Hulk be strong for puny god!"

"Okay, okay. Hulk be strong for puny god. Oh, woe is me, Hulk, however will I manage without your strength to save me?"

Hulk seemed pleased for a minute, before frowning. "Puny god make fun of Hulk!"

"I'm not making fun. We're equally strong."

"But Hulk stronger," Hulk said quietly, almost too quiet for Thor to hear, and the latter looked mock-offended, landing a playful slap on Hulk's chest. Hulk growled cheerfully and picked Thor up, rolling onto his back and bringing Thor with him so Thor was lying on top of him. "See? Hulk pick Thor up easy. Thor not pick Hulk up. Hulk stronger."

"Plus you have the advantage of being wrapped around me," Thor replied teasingly, but he was rather enjoying his new position atop Hulk.

Hulk grunted yet again, kissing Thor's cheek wetly and grinning when Thor returned the favour.

Thor fell asleep cradled in the arms of someone much taller than him, and thought maybe being the tallest wasn't best  _all_ the time.

**Author's Note:**

> this ends real awkwardly bc i ran out of inspiration and didnt kno how to finish it so yeah theres. that  
> also i dont think ive ever written hulk as extensively as this but twas fun twas litty
> 
> coMmebt and there will remain a lack of cement in ur shower. if you dont then oh... you know


End file.
